Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing location-based services via various applications at user devices such as mobile devices, navigation systems, personal digital assistants, laptops, etc. In an application such as digital map of a geo-location, three-dimensional (3D) models of buildings or objects may be useful or important features in providing location-based information or services. Content, service, or application providers may utilize a variety of data sources and methods for generating 3D building models for a geo-location. However, those methods may be inefficient (e.g., use of semi-manual processes, not scalable); prone to errors (e.g., misalignments of 3D building models to a digital map) due to use of different data sources (e.g., street level and satellite imagery); and inaccurate for assuming certain properties of the actual buildings and the surrounding area (e.g., vertical walls, flat roofs, flat ground surface, etc.) As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in accurate detection of 3D objects that may be present at a geo-location and providing accurate 3D models for the objects.